Demi Waktu Jilid Dua
by Enji86
Summary: Greyfic. Songfic. Heiji Hattori menyimpan rasa iri pada sahabatnya, Shinichi Kudo, karena sahabatnya itu memiliki segalanya. Namun semuanya berubah ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Crack pairing as main, ShinShi as slight!


**Disclaimer : **Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama dan Demi Waktu milik Ungu.

**Warning :** Walaupun jilid dua, cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan jilid pertama walaupun ada beberapa kesamaan situasi. Seperti biasa, tokohnya kemungkinan besar OOC karena ini cerita perselingkuhan.

* * *

**Demi Waktu (Jilid Dua)**

By Enji86

_Aku yang tak pernah bisa lupakan dirinya_

_Yang kini hadir diantara kita_

_Namun ku juga takkan bisa menepis bayangmu_

_Yang slama ini temani hidupku_

Heiji Hattori, seorang detektif berumur 24 tahun, sedang bosan dengan kehidupannya. Dia bosan menjadi detektif nomer dua di Jepang, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan detektif nomer satu sekaligus sahabat baiknya, Shinichi Kudo, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menerima bahwa dia adalah si nomer dua. Dia bosan mengharapkan pengakuan dari ayahnya yang tidak kunjung datang. Walaupun dia sudah berusaha keras, sampai detik ini, ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah memujinya, bahkan ayahnya hanya memandang keberhasilannya dengan pandangan sinis. Dia bosan dengan pacarnya yang sampai detik ini selalu saja mengatainya bodoh dan selalu mengajaknya bertengkar. Tapi dia juga tidak punya pilihan lain karena selama hidupnya dia hanya mengenal satu wanita yaitu teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang jadi pacarnya ini.

Tentu saja Heiji tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebenarnya dari dulu pacarnya ini selalu membuat wanita-wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya lari terbirit-birit karena tatapan membunuhnya sehingga hanya pacarnya inilah satu-satunya wanita yang dikenalnya selama ini.

Kadang-kadang Heiji merasa iri dengan sahabat baiknya itu. Menurut Heiji, Shinichi memiliki segalanya yang tidak dia miliki. Ketampanan wajahnya, kekayaannya, kecerdasannya dan tentu saja asistennya yang jenius sehingga Shinichi selalu bisa menyelesaikan kasus tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Dan kasus-kasus lebih banyak terjadi di Tokyo karena Tokyo adalah kota besar sehingga jumlah kasus yang ditangani Shinichi dalam satu bulan jauh lebih banyak daripada Heiji. Mungkin hanya satu hal yang tidak membuat Heiji iri karena Heiji juga memilikinya yaitu pacar, yang dulunya adalah teman masa kecil, yang tidak bisa diajak membicarakan kasus. Tapi setidaknya Shinichi masih punya asistennya untuk diajak bicara sementara Heiji tidak punya.

_Maafkan aku menduakan cintamu_

_Berat rasa hatiku tinggalkan dirinya_

_Dan demi waktu yang bergulir di sampingmu_

_Maafkanlah diriku sepenuh hatimu_

_Seandainya bila ku bisa memilih_

Heiji sedang dalam pesawat menuju ke Tokyo untuk mengunjungi Shinichi yang sedang sakit flu berat. Kali ini, dia pergi sendiri karena pacarnya yang biasa ikut kemanapun dia pergi juga sedang sakit flu. Sebenarnya selain untuk mengunjungi Shinichi, Heiji juga ingin menghindari pacarnya untuk sementara waktu karena ketika sakit, mood pacarnya menjadi sangat buruk.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Shinichi, Heiji menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian Ran membukakan pintu untuk Heiji dan langsung menyuruhnya ke atas sedangkan Ran kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi Shinichi.

"Yo, Kudo. Kau baik-baik saja?" sapa Heiji ketika dia masuk ke kamar Shinichi.

"Ah Hattori, kau datang juga. Kondisiku sudah membaik setelah meminum obat dari Shiho." sahut Shinichi.

"Asistenmu itu?" tanya Heiji.

"Ya, dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan sekarang dia sudah jadi dokter. Dia yang menangani penyakitku." jawab Shinichi.

"Wah, sepertinya impianmu untuk menjadi seperti Sherlock Holmes sudah terwujud. Kau sebagai Sherlock Holmes dan asistenmu itu sebagai Dr. Watson." ucap Heiji.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum senang.

Perasaan iri kembali timbul di hati Heiji.

"Oh ya, berhubung kau ada di sini, bisakah kau menemani Shiho menangani sebuah kasus yang baru saja kuterima? Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa kau yang akan menemaninya." ucap Shinichi.

"Tentu saja." ucap Heiji.

"Bagus. Dia menunggumu di rumahnya, kau tahu, di sebelah." ucap Shinichi sambil menunjuk ke rumah profesor Agasa di sebelah rumahnya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku ke sana sekarang." ucap Heiji bersemangat. Mungkin dengan menyelesaikan kasus ini, mood-nya bisa kembali cerah.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah profesor Agasa, Heiji menjadi ragu. Dia memang pernah bertemu dengan Shiho beberapa kali, baik ketika dia masih menjadi Ai Haibara maupun ketika dia sudah kembali ke tubuh aslinya namun dia belum pernah benar-benar berkenalan dengannya. Heiji hanya tahu ketika Shiho masih menjadi Ai Haibara, dia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang dingin dan mempunyai aura yang mengerikan. Entah bagaimana dia harus menghadapi wanita yang seperti itu karena pengalamannya dengan wanita sangat minim.

Setelah termenung sejenak di depan pintu, Heiji akhirnya menguatkan hatinya untuk menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan Shiho muncul dari baliknya. Saat melihat Shiho dari dekat, Heiji tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terpesona pada wanita di depannya. Wanita di depannya ini memperlihatkan senyumnya yang ramah padanya sehingga membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Heiji sampai tidak bisa percaya bahwa wanita di depannya ini adalah Ai Haibara yang dingin itu.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Shiho menyadarkan Heiji dari lamunannya.

"Oh, eh, tentu saja." jawab Heiji tergagap.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil tasku dulu." ucap Shiho lalu menghilang ke dalam rumah.

Tak lama kemudian dia sudah muncul kembali sambil membawa tas bermerek Gucci yang agak besar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Shiho.

"Bisa." jawab Heiji.

"Kalau begitu kau yang menyetir." ucap Shiho sambil melempar kunci mobil Honda Jazz-nya pada Heiji yang langsung ditangkapnya dengan sigap.

Heiji melangkah dengan ragu-ragu ke arah mobil yang terparkir di depan pagar karena dia sedang mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk berkenalan dengan Shiho. Seperti membaca pikirannya, Shiho menoleh ke arahnya.

"Oh ya, kau bisa memanggilku Miyano dan aku akan memanggilmu Hattori-kun, tidak apa kan?" tanya Shiho.

"Tentu saja." jawab Heiji. Dia merasa lega karena dia tidak perlu lagi bingung mencari cara untuk berkenalan dengan Shiho.

Selama perjalanan, Shiho sibuk menunjukkan jalan pada Heiji yang memang tidak begitu mengenal jalanan kota Tokyo. Sesampainya di TKP, Shiho dan Heiji langsung disambut oleh Inspektur Megure. Sepertinya Shiho sudah mempunyai reputasi di kepolisian.

"Kenapa kau datang dengan Hattori-kun? Shinichi-kun dimana?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Dia sedang sakit flu berat jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Tapi kondisinya sudah membaik setelah minum obat. Sebagai gantinya aku datang dengan Hattori-kun." jawab Shiho.

"Wah, Hattori-kun, lama tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Kabar baik, Inspektur. Anda sendiri bagaimana?" ucap Heiji berbasa-basi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kasus pembunuhan ini terpecahkan." ucap Inspektur Megure setengah bercanda setengah serius.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kami melihat lokasi kejadiannya sekarang?" tanya Shiho.

"Tentu saja." jawab Inspektur Megure.

Heiji berjalan menuju lokasi kejadian dengan agak gugup. Selama ini dia selalu bekerja sendiri sehingga dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bekerja dengan asisten. Dan lagi-lagi seperti membaca pikirannya, Shiho menoleh ke Heiji.

"Lakukan saja seperti biasanya. Aku hanya asisten yang akan memberimu data dan berdiskusi denganmu jika kau butuh. Kau adalah detektifnya jadi kau yang harus membuat analisis." ucap Shiho.

"Begitu ya? Aku mengerti." ucap Heiji sambil tertawa gugup karena dia baru saja menyadari bahwa dari tadi Shiho sepertinya bisa membaca pikirannya dan itu sangat mengerikan.

_Kalau saja waktu itu ku tak jumpa dirinya_

_Mungkin semua tak kan seperti ini_

_Dirimu dan dirinya kini ada di hatiku_

_Membawa aku dalam kehancuran_

Setelah beberapa jam, kasus itu berhasil dipecahkan dan pelakunya berhasil ditangkap. Heiji yang berharap mood-nya bertambah baik setelah memecahkan kasus mendapati dirinya semakin depresi. Memecahkan kasus bersama Shiho membuatnya semakin merasa iri pada Shinichi karena mempunyai asisten yang handal seperti Shiho.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba Shiho memintanya berhenti di depan sebuah batting centre sehingga Heiji memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Heiji.

"Karena aku merasa mood-mu sangat jelek selama kita bersama tadi." jawab Shiho.

Heiji tertegun sejenak kemudian menghela nafas.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Heiji. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menceritakan kegalauan hatinya selama ini pada Shiho.

"_Satu lagi korban Kudo-kun selain Tsuburaya-kun."_ pikir Shiho setelah dia mendengarkan cerita Heiji.

"Kau tidak seharusnya merasa iri pada Kudo-kun karena aku yakin kau tidak akan mau jadi dia." ucap Shiho.

"Kenapa kau yakin aku tidak mau jadi dia?" tanya Heiji.

"Karena dia pernah hampir mati di tangan organisasi hitam, lalu tubuhnya pernah mengecil sehingga dia terpaksa harus menghilang dan berpisah dari wanita yang dicintainya, masa kecilnya juga sangat menyedihkan karena dia lebih banyak menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan membaca buku ketimbang bermain dengan teman-temannya dan lebih parahnya lagi orang tuanya lebih memilih meninggalkannya sendirian di Jepang demi keinginan tinggal di luar negeri." ucap Shiho panjang lebar.

"Tapi bukankah sekarang kehidupannya sempurna?" tanya Heiji.

"Tidak juga. Karena pengalaman masa kecilnya itu, dia menjadi tidak peka dan tidak bisa memahami perasaan orang lain sehingga bisa dibilang dia bukanlah teman yang baik dan kemungkinan besar banyak kriminal di luar sana yang menyimpan dendam padanya karena tersinggung dengan sikapnya." jawab Shiho.

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah banyak orang yang memujanya?" tanya Heiji lagi.

"Mereka memujanya karena mereka hanya melihat luarnya saja. Aku tahu kau adalah teman yang baik, buktinya kau selalu membantunya dan menyemangatinya ketika dia sedang down walaupun kau iri padanya. Itu karena kau mempunyai hati yang baik. Karena itu jangan merasa iri padanya. Setiap orang punya kelebihan dibanding orang lain" ucap Shiho.

Mendengar Shiho mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai hati yang baik atau dengan kata lain Shiho sedang memujinya, Heiji merasa mood-nya sedikit membaik. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar orang memujinya karena setiap hari dia hanya mendengar kata 'ahou' dari mulut pacarnya tapi dia juga menyadari sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenal Kudo, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Heiji.

Shiho tertawa kecil.

"Hattori-kun, kau benar-benar orang yang ceplas-ceplos ya?" ucap Shiho.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..." ucapan Heiji dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Tidak apa kok. Hmm, aku dulu memang pernah suka padanya waktu aku jadi Ai Haibara tapi sekarang kurasa tidak lagi. Aku sayang padanya tapi tidak secara romantis." ucap Shiho.

"Begitu ya, tapi dia beruntung bisa mempunyai asisten handal sepertimu." ucap Heiji.

"Kalau kau iri padanya karena aku menjadi asistennya, kenapa mood-mu jelek ketika aku menjadi asistenmu hari ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?" tanya Shiho.

"Tapi tetap saja kau asistennya." jawab Heiji.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk dan bersenang-senang." ucap Shiho.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku suka baseball?" tanya Heiji.

"Karena Kudo-kun pernah cerita padaku bahwa kau mengajaknya menonton Koushien." jawab Shiho.

Heiji mengajari Shiho cara yang benar dalam memukul bola baseball sehingga tak lama kemudian Shiho yang pada awalnya tidak bisa memukul satu bola pun berhasil memukul delapan dari sepuluh bola yang datang padanya.

"Hei, Hattori-kun, sepertinya aku menemukan satu lagi kelebihanmu." ucap Shiho ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Heiji.

"Kau guru yang baik. Buktinya aku sudah bisa memukul bola baseball setelah kau ajari. Kau tahu, Kudo-kun sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengajariku menjuggling bola tapi sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melakukannya dengan baik." jawab Shiho sambil tersenyum pada Heiji.

Heiji merasa jantungnya tidak berdetak seperti biasanya. Ternyata di dunia ini ada wanita yang bisa memujinya dan menunjukkan kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Ternyata di dunia ini ada wanita yang tidak menganggapnya nomer dua. Ternyata di dunia ini ada wanita yang tidak hanya bisa bilang 'ahou' padanya.

"Miyano-san, apa aku boleh meminta nomer handphone-mu?" tanya Heiji.

Setiap malam Heiji selalu menelepon Shiho. Biasanya dia membicarakan kasus-kasus yang sedang ditanganinya atau hanya sekedar curhat. Sampai akhirnya Heiji merasa dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika belum mendengar suara Shiho.

_Maafkan aku menduakan cintamu_

_Berat rasa hatiku tinggalkan dirinya_

_Dan demi waktu yang bergulir di sampingmu_

_Maafkanlah diriku sepenuh hatimu_

_Seandainya bila ku bisa memilih_

Suatu hari Heiji membuat blunder dalam penyelidikannya sehingga polisi salah tangkap dan pelaku sebenarnya bisa melarikan diri. Ayahnya benar-benar marah padanya sehingga dia tidak mau bicara pada Heiji. Bahkan memandangnya pun, ayahnya tidak mau. Heiji merasa patah hati dan segera pergi ke bandara untuk pergi ke Tokyo. Sebelumnya dia sudah menelepon Shiho dan Shiho bilang padanya akan menjemputnya di bandara.

Setelah keluar dari pintu kedatangan, Heiji melihat Shiho berdiri menunggunya tak jauh dari situ. Dia segera menghampiri Shiho dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Shiho refleks berusaha melepaskan diri karena kaget tapi Heiji mempererat pelukannya sehingga Shiho akhirnya menghentikan usahanya melepaskan diri dan berdiri diam dalam pelukan Heiji. Shiho bisa merasakan kalau Heiji sedang menangis.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Shiho memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Hattori-kun, ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Shiho.

"Hei Miyano, apa kau akan selalu ada kalau aku membutuhkanmu?" Heiji balik bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Shiho.

"Yah, kita kan teman jadi kalau aku bisa, aku pasti akan selalu ada kalau kau membutuhkanku." jawab Shiho.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menganggapku lebih dari teman?" tanya Heiji.

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya yang selama ini terkubur di dada Heiji untuk menatap mata Heiji.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Hattori-kun." ucap Shiho dengan ekpresi bingung.

Heiji terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian dia menunduk dan mencium bibir Shiho sehingga mata Shiho membesar karena kaget. Shiho hanya berdiri diam, tidak membalas ciuman Heiji maupun menolaknya. Shiho menyentuh pipi Heiji setelah Heiji mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Hattori-kun? Bukankah kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Shiho lembut.

Shiho tidak menunjukkan sikap agresif karena dia tahu saat ini Heiji sedang kacau dan terkadang orang kacau tidak menggunakan akal sehatnya dengan baik.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Hanya kau yang menyayangi dan menghargaiku." ucap Heiji.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku yakin orang tuamu dan kekasihmu sangat menyayangimu lebih dari aku." ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak menyayangiku." ucap Heiji bersikeras.

Shiho menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau menurutmu begitu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita minum teh di suatu tempat yang nyaman sehingga kita bisa bicara?" ucap Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan diri lagi tapi Heiji tetap memeluknya dengan erat selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyetujui usulan Shiho.

Ketika Shiho mengantar Heiji kembali ke bandara untuk pulang ke Osaka keesokan harinya, Heiji sudah tenang kembali. Sesampainya di depan pintu keberangkatan penumpang, Heiji kembali menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku bahwa aku ingin bersamamu jadi apakah kau akan menerimaku?" tanya Heiji.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Aku akan segera berpisah dengannya." jawab Heiji.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Shiho.

Heiji tidak menjawab tapi malah mencium bibir Shiho.

"Itu adalah tanda keyakinanku." ucap Heiji setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Heiji-kun." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Heiji serasa terbang ke surga mendengar ucapan Shiho.

_Maafkan aku menduakan cintamu_

_Berat rasa hatiku tinggalkan dirinya_

_Dan demi waktu yang bergulir di sampingmu_

_Maafkanlah diriku sepenuh hatimu_

_Maafkan aku_

_Maafkan aku_

Ternyata semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Setelah Heiji memutuskannya, mantan pacar Heiji melakukan aksi mogok makan selama beberapa hari sehingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Orang tua Heiji dan orang tua mantan pacarnya menuntutnya untuk bertanggungjawab. Heiji pun menyerah dan mengunjungi mantan pacarnya di rumah sakit untuk membujuknya agar mau makan. Setelah beberapa hari dibujuk, akhirnya mantan pacarnya bersedia makan asal Heiji tidak jadi memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua dan berhenti menemui Shiho.

Heiji berada dalam dilema besar. Di satu sisi dia ingin mantan pacarnya kembali sehat. Dia dan mantan pacarnya itu tumbuh besar bersama sehingga perasaan sayangnya pada mantan pacarnya itu sangat kuat. Tapi di sisi lain dia tidak yakin dia bisa berpisah dari Shiho. Akhirnya Heiji memutuskan untuk menemui Shiho di Tokyo dan meminta pendapatnya tentang masalah ini sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Kau harus kembali padanya, Heiji-kun." ucap Shiho setelah mendengar cerita Heiji. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang duduk di kafe yang tidak jauh dari bandara sambil menikmati teh.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Heiji.

"Heiji-kun yang kukenal adalah orang yang berhati sangat baik. Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan orang yang disayanginya menderita. Aku ingin terus melihat Heiji-kun yang seperti itu karena itulah Heiji-kun yang sebenarnya." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum lembut pada Heiji.

"Shiho..." ucap Heiji.

"Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." ucap Shiho kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar kafe.

Heiji duduk diam di kursinya selama beberapa saat sebelum beranjak menuju bandara. Sesampainya di bandara dia hanya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu untuk penumpang dan termenung. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat Heiji akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Namun dia tidak menuju tempat pembelian tiket pesawat melainkan keluar dari bandara.

Profesor Agasa-lah yang membukakan pintu ketika Heiji menekan bel. Profesor Agasa yang sudah mengetahui hubungan Shiho dan Heiji mengijinkan Heiji pergi ke kamar Shiho karena Shiho kelihatan sangat aneh ketika pulang ke rumah tadi.

Heiji duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shiho dan menatap wajahnya. Heiji menemukan sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Shiho dan mengusapnya dengan jarinya.

Shiho terbangun saat tengah malam dan merasakan seseorang mendekapnya. Shiho mencoba bangun tapi orang itu menahannya dan menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menangis?" tanya Heiji.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah di Osaka?" tanya Shiho mengabaikan pertanyaan Heiji.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau juga terluka kalau aku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Heiji yang juga mengabaikan pertanyaan Shiho barusan.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa kalau kau meninggalkanku tapi teman masa kecilmu itu bisa mati kalau kau meninggalkannya." jawab Shiho.

"Benarkah kau tidak akan apa-apa? Yang kudengar dari Kudo, kau hanya akan menangis kalau kesedihanmu itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu menangis hanya demi wanita lain?" ucap Heiji penuh emosi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman masa kecilmu itu?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan cara lain untuk membuatnya makan." ucap Heiji.

"Kalau dia tetap tidak mau?" tanya Shiho.

"Dengar Shiho, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti dan aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." ucap Heiji.

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya yang terkubur di dada Heiji untuk menatap mata Heiji.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku serius." jawab Heiji.

Heiji menarik tubuh Shiho sedikit ke atas sehingga wajah mereka berdua berhadapan kemudian dia mencium bibir Shiho dengan penuh cinta dan gairah. Setelah itu Shiho dan Heiji tidur dengan Shiho berada dalam dekapan Heiji.

Keesokan paginya, Shinichi yang seperti biasa ada di rumah profesor Agasa untuk sarapan terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Heiji keluar dari kamar Shiho. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat marah sehingga dia segera menghampiri Heiji lalu memegang kerah bajunya dan menyiapkan tinjunya. Tapi belum sempat dia melayangkan tinjunya, Shiho sudah ada di antara mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kudo-kun, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Heiji dan menoleh ke Shiho.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang dilakukan Hattori di kamarmu?" seru Shinichi.

"Yah, kami tidur bersama semalam tapi..." ucapan Shiho langsung dipotong oleh teriakan Shinichi.

"Tidur bersama?" teriak Shinichi.

"Wajar kan kalau sepasang kekasih tidur bersama?" tanya Heiji dengan raut muka sok polos.

Shinichi hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tidak percaya karena dia kehilangan kata-kata. Kemudian dia berlari keluar dari rumah profesor Agasa.

Shiho menatap punggung Shinichi dengan bingung sampai dia menghilang kemudian menoleh ke Heiji.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Heiji sambil mengangkat bahu.

"_Shiho benar. Aku tidak akan mau jadi dia."_ gumam Heiji dalam hati.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis : **(sisi gelap still mode on)

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Shiho yang high quality female character nggak pernah dilirik oleh high quality male character yang ada di DC karena mereka semua terpenjara dalam cinta teman masa kecil mereka yang biasa-biasa saja.

Bahkan Mitsuhiko yang quality-nya nggak high-high amat aja masih bingung mau milih Ai atau Ayumi.

Yah jadinya dibuat selingkuh aja deh.

Aku pengin bikin jilid tiga dengan Kaitou Kid tapi aku nggak punya ide gimana jalan ceritanya.

Ada yang mau nyumbang ide?


End file.
